Behind These Eyes
by ravenrules23
Summary: Over the last year, JT Yorke has been going through a lot of stress. He hasn't been himself. So when thing after thing happens to him, who will he end up with? And will he finally get over the painful breakup he experienced?
1. Struggle

**Behind These Eyes**

* * *

**Summary: **Over the last year, JT Yorke has been going through a lot of stress. He hasn't been himself. So when something finally goes right for him, will it go the way he wants it to, or will it go wrong? Some Season 4 Spoilers

**Disclaimer: **Degrassi, and everything along with it, is not mine.

**Note: **My first serious in-depth fan-fic. Also, this takes place at the beginning of 11th grade for JT, 12th for the upperclassmen. May contain some spoilers, to let you know.

* * *

**Chapter One: Struggle**

I tapped my pencil against the desk, watching Armstrong write something on the board. I was so bored, it was actually interesting to watch chalk glide on the board and form letters. My eyes darted back to my paper. The massacre of numbers made my head spin, so I returned to looking at the board.

She got up just as I was writing down notes from the board. Slick black hair loaded with the latest hair gel, brown eyes that had that perfect almond shape, that ever-popular crop top. So many ways to describe the only girl that I ever had a crazy crush on, Manuella Santos. I don't like her now, but just looking at her reminds me of all the pain she put me through. I would never admit this, but our breakup hurt a lot. Not just because she broke up with me, but because of the reason. I can remember her words almost exactly.

"_You know what JT? Craig does have something that you don't. Maturity! And I don't mean his size! I mean the way he acts. You're always farting and joking around_."

"_I'm sorry! Just give me another chance, okay? I can change!"_

"_No JT, I'm sorry. It's over."_

How could I of been so stupid? I was so crazy for that girl that I would do anything to impress her, including changing my personality for her. In a way, I learned from the whole experience. No matter how hot the woman, I'll never change for her, never.

No one ever likes me anyway. Oh sure, girls love me as a friend, but when I want to take that next step, they reject me. _You're too immature JT, _I can just hear it now. No one knows the real me, however. The slightly sarcastic, somewhat immature but pretty mature guy that I am. I've never really poured my soul out to someone anyway, so I guess no one will ever find out.

"Um, JT? Pencil?" someone asks from behind me.

Of course, the familiar face of Toby Issacs appears. A guy I know all too well. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but last year was a huge downfall, one neither of us will forget. I'm just glad he's still talking to me.

"Here, sorry." I say.

Toby gives me a half-smile and returns to copying notes. One thing I know, things will never be like they were in Grade Seven again.

Once we finally get out of Armstrong's stuffy classroom, I go to my locker to pick up some books. Little did I know that Emma Nelson, one of my good friends, would be standing right there.

"Um, hey Em. What are you doing over here?" I asked her.

Emma and I had never been really close, but after all that had happened to us last year, we were the only two left in our whole group. Manny had ditched us for Paige and her squad, and Toby drifted off with Rick. Ever since Manny and Paige patched up their friendship, she's been ignoring us more than ever, and Toby obviously still has hard feelings. So there was Emma. We got to know each other better, and before you know it, we became best friends.

"Just checking up on my best friend, of course." Emma said.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I said as I opened my locker.

"I decided to let things go. You can only be hostile for so long about everything. I know what happened with Jay was a huge mistake, but thanks to you I've moved on." Emma said.

"Glad I could help. Really, it's great to see you like this." I said.

"Hurry up! We have to get to class before Kwan gives us a detention." Emma said.

"A detention! Just the thing to break Emma Nelson's perfect record!" I said.

"Ha, honestly I don't care about that damn record anymore. Let's go!" Emma said.

**Later On…**

Emma and I rode home to school. I just got my driver's license, so we both were relieved that Spike would no longer have to drive us around. Plus, the Ford Focus I got for my 16th was a treat as well.

We got home after picking up a snack from The Dot, a thing me and Emma did every day. Usually Emma would stay for a half-hour, either doing homework or just chilling out.

After Emma left, I sat in my room, staring at the ceiling. Mom wasn't home, as usual, and Dad just sat downstairs watching Jerry Springer repeats and chugging down a Cherry Coke. My little sister Sabrina was off at a friend's house. So it was basically just me, staring at the ceiling.

My life had been like this for a long time. Ever since the shooting, and ever since all my friends seemed to drift away. I wasn't even speaking with Liberty, not since our painful breakup in the summer. Danny, well he was the main reason we broke up. The only true friends I seemed to have was Emma and Darcy, who I spoke to whenever I saw her in the hallway. At least she gave me the time of day.

_Ring-Ring_

I checked my caller ID, just to make sure it wasn't Grandpa wanting me to go to the store to buy him groceries. I was surprised when it turned out to be Manny, who would be the last person I'd want to talk to.

"Um, hi." I said.

"JT, is that you?" Manny said.

"Who else would it be?" I said.

"I don't know why I'm calling exactly. But I just wanted to apologize. I know you've been through some really hard times, with your breakup and all." Manny said.

"That was last summer. And as you can see, I'm still hurting over it." I said.

"You're not yourself, JT. The sarcastic, down to earth guy I used to know. What happened?" Manny said.

"Well, after a breakup, and after almost all my friends, including you, ditched me, it's hard to be happy." I said.

"Another reason why I wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been a great friend or a great anything. I'm still trying to find myself, and I know all of the crazy shit I've done has affected everyone." Manny said.

"We've both had it hard, but it was no reason for you to just ditch me. Especially when I needed a friend the most." I said.

"Well, I'm over that stage. And Emma has told me how much you helped her deal, so I figured we could help each other." Manny said.

"Yeah, Emma's been a really great friend, she's the only reason why I didn't become depressed. Even if I had wanted to, I couldn't of. I love a good joke too much to ever be like that." I said.

"Now that's the JT Yorke I know. Listen, why don't you come over tomorrow to just hang out, talk everything over?" Manny said.

"I guess so. But I still haven't forgiven you, not yet." I said.

"I don't expect that. I haven't forgiven myself for all the crap that's happened. But we both are going to have to deal with this some way." Manny said.

"Yup. See you tomorrow, I guess." I said and hung up.

I couldn't believe that I was actually giving Manny another chance. But, maybe this time she was actually committed to making all the crap in her life better. Or maybe it was just another cheap apology, to make her guilty self feel a little better. I would just have to find out tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I have many twists in store, so watch out, you never know what will happen! –_Steph _**


	2. Taking A Chance

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 2  
Taking A Chance**

Note: So far, so good! I've always wanted to show JT in a sort-of depressed, but still JT mood, and in this story, Manny's actually human until something happens, but what happens is for you to find out!

_Listen, why don't you come over tomarrow just to hang out, talk everything over?_

Manny's sudden change of heart was driving me crazy. No one, not even in a million years, would expect someone like Manny, who's screwed every guy she could get her hands on, to actually want to be friends with **me. **Even when I haven't been myself.

Someone slightly knocked on my door.

I said.

It's Mom, bringing in a snack. Mom said.

I opened the door and Mom was wearing her uniform, with a apple in hand. My mom is a counselor at the Toronto Correction Facility, a place where mental people and people with problems go to get as my mom says. I went there once, and it's definitely somewhere you'd rather not be.

James, we need to talk. Mom said.

Mom, it's JT, you know how much I hate James. I said.

Why have you been so grouchy lately? You never ask me to pull your hand anymore. Mom said.

A lot of stuff has been happening. My breakup with Liberty, everyone ditching me. I said.

James, you have friends. Emma is always over here, and sometimes that Darcy girl stops by. Mom said.

Yeah, I know, and I'm very lucky to have them. Things like that just haven't happened before. I've never been through such a painful breakup. I said.

Just make sure that you keep smiling, okay James? Things can get tough, I know, but you have to fight it. Mom said.

Don't treat me like one of your patients, Mom. Seriously, I don't need advice. All I need is for you to be there for me and be a mom like you always are. I said.

Ok then. Mom said and left my room.

I heard Sabrina singing along badly to Hilary Duff's Come Clean. She plays it so much, it can get really annoying and I have to blast a Sum 41 or Linkin Park song. I pop _Hybrid Theory _into my cd player and listen as I stare at the phone.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
Cause I want to feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm comin clean, I'm comin clean_

**The Next Day...**

Riding to school on my skateboard, I feel the cold wind go in my face. It was almost spring, and the snow was starting to melt. Today, after school, I would see just what Manny Santos is all about.

Hey JT, finally here huh? Emma said when I got in class.

Hey Em. You're here too, I noticed. I said.

So, anything going on? Emma said.

Actually, Manny called me yesterday. Odd, I know, but she invited me over her house later. I said.

Oh great. Miss Pain-In-Ass. So, are you going? Emma said.

I really want to see what's going to happen. I defintely haven't forgiven her yet, but we'll see if Manny's really changed or not. I said.

Well, have fun. But watch out, JT. If you let her get too close, Manny will use you just like she has everyone else. She's dangerous. Emma said.

I know Manny all too well. She broke my heart too many times for me to let her do it again. I said.

Jt, Emma, if you don't stop talking, it will break my heart to give you two a detention. Mr. Simpson said.

**At Manny's House:**

It's JT, right? Welcome, I'm Manny's mom, Nadia. Nadia said when I walked over to Manny's house.

Yeah, hi. I said.

Manny's talked a lot about you. She's definitely been a naughty girl these last couple of years, but I'm glad she's starting to mature. Nadia said.

Yeah, she definitely has been. I really hope she can just move on. I said.

Me too. I miss my old Manny, the sweet innocent one who never would do wrong. Nadia said.

Well, Manny's defintely never gonna be that anymore, that's all I know. I said.

I'll go get her. Nadia said.

I waited in Manny's living room. Her house was pretty big, with elegant furniture and a staircase made out of marble. Her parents must be rich or something, because all we had at my house that was swanky was a stainless steel coffee machine.

JT, hey. Come upstairs? Manny said.

I said and walked up to her room.

I'm really glad you came. Everything that's happened, I needed someone to talk to about it. Manny said.

Why me? Why not Paige and her group? Or Toby? I said.

Cuz...we both have some problems, and Paige has no idea about what's going on. Plus, Toby's like invisible now. You're not the only one who got ditched. Manny said.

I could feel Manny getting closer to me. She was 1 inch away from my face. I could smell that strong perfume and minty breath right in front of me.

C'mon JT. We're both in the same boat, if you think about it. You, screwed. Me, even more screwed. Why don't we try being...what we were again. Manny said.

I knew you were up to something. God Manny, can you ever just be friends with someone? You just have to screw people around? Oh yeah, and just in case you forgot, YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! I said.

Chill! And yes, I'm fully capable of keeping friends, thank you very much. Manny said.

You know what, Manny? You and I, just friends, and that's all. Let's hope you don't mess that up. I said.

Fine, friends is good. For now. Manny said.

I walked out of her room before she could say anything else. I was tired of Manny and her little games. Emma had been right, and I'm really glad I listened to her. Manny wasn't capable of being human, anyway.

**Much more drama to come! Trust me, JT and Manny aren't over. Will JT take Manny's offer, or will he refuse? What will Emma think? You'll just have to find out!  
-Steph**


	3. Surprises And Changes

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 3- ****Surprises and Changes**

* * *

After I left Manny's, I decided to drown myself in a Vanilla Latte. Ever since last summer, coffee was my best friend. Emma and I would usually go to the nearest Starbucks sometimes, but I figured I would deal with Emma later.

"The usual, please." I said.

"JT, surprise surprise." a female voice said from the counter.

I looked up to see the face of Paige Michalchuk, Degrassi's infamous it-girl. We hadn't talked for a long time, about 2 years ago. I never would of expected Paige to be working at Starbucks, but I guess she needed money.

"Paige…long time no see. What's been going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just working my pretty butt off grinding coffee beans and blending smoothies. How else am I supposed to get money to pay off Spin's car?" Paige said.

"I'm not gonna even ask about the car…but it's good to see you. It's been nothing but hell for me." I said.

"Oh really? I never would of guessed that you'd be in the same situation as me. Hazel and I aren't speaking, Matt moved to go teach somewhere else…" Paige said.

"Well, I don't want to get you fired or prevent these people behind me from getting their caffeine, so I'll have a Vanilla Latte." I said.

4 minutes later, I got my drink. Looking around, there weren't any chairs available so I left. It was cold outside, a slight wind too, so my hair was all over the place as I walked.

I got home and there was Emma right in my living room.

"Finally you're here. I've been waiting forever." Emma said.

"Um, hi to you too. What are you doing here?" I said.

"Just wanted to talk. How did Manny's go yesterday?" Emma said.

"Worse than I thought. Apparently, she wants another chance at love." I said.

"How did I know that? Well, did you say yes?" Emma said.

"I happily refused. We'll see if Manny can handle friendship." I said.

"I highly doubt it JT." Emma said.

* * *

**At School the Next Day...**

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

Once I got to my locker, Manny was there with a letter.

"JT, I'm sorry about the other day. I wasn't thinking." Manny said.

"Whatever, it's fine. What's that?" I said, pointing to the letter.

"It's a invitation to a party I'm holding. I know we're just friends, but I thought it would be nice if you came, as my special guest?" Manny said.

"Define special guest." I said.

"Someone I really want to come…like you. Trust me, it's nothing like yesterday was. But I realized how much you mean to me…" Manny said.

"Fine, I'll go to your party. But don't even try anything." I said.

"Don't worry; it's going to be fun." Manny said.

Manny's twisted idea of fun really was questionable. I don't know why I ever gave in to going to her party in the first place, because I sort of knew what Manny was up to. Why she wanted me, was really something to wonder about.

I got my locker to open and searched for my math book. What I found, was a picture of me and Liberty. Every time I think of what happened, I feel a sting in my stomach. The only girl who ever loved me. How it went wrong, I don't know. But Liberty breaking up with me was the biggest shock ever.

"_It's just not…working out. Hiding, making out all the time…the attention is crazy."_

"_What are you talking about, Liberty?"_

"_You and me. I love you, always have, but I don't feel right." _

"_Liberty, please…you can't." _

"_Sorry JT, but I have to."_

I never really figured out why Liberty broke up with me. She said it didn't feel right, but there wasn't a real reason why. And 9 months later, it's crazy that I'm still hurting over it.

Emma was staring at me down the hallway. It's weird, but I think Emma would go crazy if I ever went out with someone. She's been really protective over me ever since the breakup, ever since we became really close. It's a possibility that she likes me, but I'm sure it's not.

* * *

**At the Party…**

I smelt the fumes of perfume, food, and punch as I entered Manny's house. It was decorated with strobe lights, confetti, and cheap fake fur. I looked around for Emma, but she wasn't to be seen. Liberty was in the corner, wearing only a tank top and mini-skirt. I glared at her as I made my way through the crowd.

"Hard feelings still?" Manny asked, tapping my shoulder.

She was half-naked, wearing a tube top and short-shorts. They were completely covered with glitter, and she was wearing a manload of makeup.

"Um, what's with the clothes?" I asked.

"Thought I'd dress to impress." Manny said.

"Well, you're only making me wish you'd put some clothes on. Anyway, did you invite Emma?" I said.

"You kidding me? She hates my guts. She wouldn't come anyway. Wanna go upstairs?" Manny asked.

"I'm fine right here." I said.

I walked away and headed for the door. No one was here that I liked, and seeing Manny half-naked is not something I like at all.

"JT, don't go." Manny said behind me.

"What could you possibly want? Sorry, but you had your chance." I said.

That's when she grabbed my face and kissed me. I hadn't kissed someone in so long, it was nice. I quickly reminded myself who I was kissing and backed away.

"All I ask is for you to give me a chance! I know everything sucks for you right now, but I've changed. I'm done with playing games, JT, and I know you are too." Manny said.

"I really don't know what to say, Manny." I said.

Thinking about Emma, and how she would hold me back…I couldn't make up my mind. I didn't like Manny, not one bit, but it looked like she truly wanted me. _But maybe Emma does too…

* * *

_

**Thanks for all the great reviews, guys. I put some Liberty in here for you Liberty fans. So, do you think JT will buy into Manny's offer, or stay out of it for the sake of his friendship with Emma? Only in the next chapter…**

**P.S- The lyrics in this story are Three Day's Grace's song, "Wake Up"**


	4. Now Or Never

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 4  
Now Or Never**

I had to find someone to talk to, after the kiss with Manny. I never thought so many things could rush through my head at the same time. I could see Manny standing there in the corner of my eye, sad and just a little confused. I couldn't worry about Manny now.

Paige's house appeared ahead. Maybe Paige could help, if I explained. I knocked on the door, and a surprised Paige emerged from inside.

JT, what are you doing here? Paige said.

So much to tell you, so little time. I need your advice on something, and quick. I said.

I'm not exactly the best person to ask for advice, but I can try to help. Paige said.

Ok, well to make a long story short, Manny asked me out. Emma is my best friend, who hates Manny's guts and will hate me if I go out with Manny, because she might like me. I said.

Wow, I'm stuck on the Manny asked you out part. Paige said.

I know, I didn't expect it either. Please just tell me something I can do to get out of this. I said.

Well, first of all, you don't know for sure Emma likes you. But honestly, you should follow your heart. Do you seriously like Manny enough to go out with her? Paige said.

Not in that way, but I don't think Manny can deal with being just friends. I said.

There you go. Paige said.

After getting back to my house, I trampled up the stairs and into my room. Sabrina was playing her whiney Kiddie-Bop music as usual, and my mom gave me a concerned look going up the stairs.

I closed my door, just to make sure Mom wouldn't come wandering in. I looked out my window, bored as ever. A lot of things had been rushing through my mind, whether to pursue something with Manny, or Emma. As Paige had said, I wasn't sure of Emma's feelings, so it might be better to just avoid it.

I've never been so confused in my whole life.

I heard a faint noise come through the wall. It got louder, and louder until you could hear the words:

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

And then I knew exactly what I had to do.

I saw Manny down the hall, talking to Darcy. When she saw me, Darcy quickly left and Manny was standing there, staring at me.

Manny, I need to tell you something. I said.

Manny said.

I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've realized that I can't return your feelings. I said.

I sort of figured that out from yesterday. Manny said.

I know, but I felt bad. I want to be friends, seriously. I said.

That's fine, it wasn't going to work out anyway. Manny said.

Thanks for understanding. I said.

Manny grabbed her books and headed for her next class. I wondered around the hallway to find Emma struggling with her combination lock.

Hey JT. Emma said.

You have a moment? I said.

Yeah..what's up? Emma said.

I was about to tell her, when Emma's brown eyes opened wide. I turned around to see...Sean Cameron?

Yes, it was Sean in the flesh. Clad in his trademark curly cue hair, jean jacket, and baggy jeans. Sean had moved to Wasaga almost 2 years ago, and no one had heard from him since. It was strange to see Sean actually at Degrassi again.

Sean looked at us while he walked with Ms. H, our current principal. Emma stared back and even looked to see where he was going.

Uh, what were you gonna say? Emma said.

Oh, um nothing. I said.

How was I going to get the chance to tell Emma now, with Sean in the way? It was apparent that she still had feelings for him...

**Hmm, the drama! What will happen with Sean and Emma? Will JT ever tell Emma he rejected Manny? And will Liberty get a little more involved? All in the next chapter!**_  
_

__

  
_  
_


	5. Nothing Left To Lose

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 5-****Nothing Left To Lose

* * *

**

_Look at me now  
Just sittin here by myself  
And I think you found someone else  
Now I'm gonna have to find  
A way to put the bottle down  
And why can't you see  
That I'm drowning in a pool of misery_

"Emma and Sean?" Darcy said when we arrived in Simpson's class.

"Yep. Sean's back from Wasaga, and Emma, well she just can't get her hands off of him." I said.

"Oh god. Do they have a history or something?" Darcy asked.

"History, oh they have more than history. They hooked up in 7th grade when Sean moved here, and it's been on and off ever since. And now it looks like it's on again." I said.

"Are you jealous?" Darcy said.

"Emma and Sean? No…I'm just surprised they're still not over each other. It's been like 3 years since they last hooked up." I said.

"Guess true love never dies." Darcy said.

"If that's what you call it, then I guess. But to everyone here, it's more like an annoyance. You never know what's next with them." I said.

"Darcy, JT, I think you know the rules. Quiet, please. Same with you two Emma and Sean." Mr. Simpson said.

* * *

**After School:**

Darcy and I were hanging out at my locker, while I tried desperately to get my danged skateboard out of my locker. Our thin metal lockers were hard to fit stuff in. I could barely manage to cram my backpack in there.

"Your favorite twosome is coming." Darcy said.

Sure enough, there they were, laughing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not _jealous. _It's just weird how Emma's a magnet to Sean now, after 3 years. I wonder what happened.

"Hey JT, Darcy." Emma said.

"Uh hey… What's up Sean, whatcha doing here at Degrassi?" I said.

"School at Wasaga sucked, so I thought I'd come back here." Sean said.

"Isn't that great?" Emma said.

"Well, me and JT have to move along. You two have fun getting re-acquainted." Darcy said.

Emma and Sean left as Manny walked down the hall and shot a glare at me. Ever since yesterday, she hasn't talked to me or anything. I really have no idea what her problem is.

* * *

**At JT's house later on:**

I knew I had to call Emma. I had to tell her that I rejected Manny…and plus, I had a few questions about Sean.

So I picked up the phone and dialed very slowly. At first no one picked up, but I heard some crying in the background when Emma picked up.

"Hey, it's JT." I said.

"Oh hey, what's up? Sorry about today…I just wanted to talk to Sean." Emma said.

"Yeah…I could tell. You miss him?" I said.

"Sort of. He saved me life, so I feel like I owe him something, you know?" Emma

said.

"You're not interested in him?" I said.

"No, he's more like a friend." Emma said

"Ok cool. Hey listen, I've wanted to tell you something." I said.

"Yeah?" Emma said.

"I rejected Manny, after she asked me out again." I said.

"Ok, cool. I wouldn't care either way, you know. Although Manny and I aren't on the best of terms, it shouldn't affect anything with you and Manny." Emma said.

"It wasn't that, I don't like Manny that way anyway. She's just a little flashy." I said.

"So, you won't believe who I talked to today." Emma said.

"Who?" I said.

"Liberty. I don't know why she wanted to talk, but she said she wanted to straighten some things out with you." Emma said.

"Um, oook. I guess so." I said.

I said I had to go and hung up the phone. I wonder why Liberty would want to talk to me, since she was the one who broke up with me. She'd definitely have to do a lot to get me to forgive her.

* * *

**At School the next day:**

"Emma said you wanted to talk." I said.

Liberty looked and me and patted the chair. I sat down, waiting for what she would say.

"Let's just be friends, ok." Liberty said.

"Liberty, please. I'm not going to be your friend to _just _be your friend." I said.

"No really…I don't like all this tension between us." Liberty said.

"I guess we could." I said.

"Great, thanks JT." Liberty said.

Ok, really odd. Maybe Liberty meant it, maybe she didn't. But it sounded like she truly wanted to be friends.

Later on, I went to Emma's house to talk to her about my encounter with Liberty. I rung her doorbell once, no answer. Twice, no answer again. I pushed the door and it gently opened just a crack. After pushing it, it fully opened.

No one was to be seen. The house was empty it seemed, with an array of clothes left on the floor and empty glasses on the tables. I went upstairs, and ever so slightly knocked on the door. No answer. So, assuming no one was in there, I opened the door to see Emma and Sean making out.

"Uh…" I said.

They stopped after seeing me, Sean's lips glossy from Emma's lip-gloss, and Sean with only his pants on.

"I can explain!" Emma said.

I walked out of the room and outside. I can't believe Emma didn't tell me she was into Sean, I would think by now she'd trust me. She's never lied to me before…

"_He saved my life, so I felt I owed him."_

"_You're not interested in him?"_

"_No, he's more like a friend."_

She never bothered to mention the "friends with benefits" part of it. Wonders what kind of explanation Emma would come up with.

Emma came outside, her sweatshirt back on and makeup re-applied.

"It's not what it looked like, Sean came back with me after school, and it just sort of happened." Emma said.

"Emma, you obviously have feelings for him. Why did you lie?" I said.

"Why would you care? And I didn't lie to you, I don't have feelings for Sean. He just kissed me!" Emma said.

"You two looked like you were about to do it!" I said.

"JT, it seems like you're jealous." Emma said.

"I'm not jealous…why would I be jealous?" I said.

That's when I looked into her eyes, and realized that I was jealous. _Jealous _of Emma and Sean...

* * *

**Oooh, is a love triangle coming on? We'll have to find out…**

**P.S-The song lyrics in this chapter are Puddle Of Mudd's "Away From Me"**


	6. Crazy for You

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 6-****Crazy for You

* * *

**

I don't know why I'm jealous of Emma and Sean. I don't even want to be jealous, but seeing them together makes me go _crazy! _I can't even explain it.

But somehow, I was gonna have to do something.

"JT? Heeelo, JT, you there?" Darcy said.

I stopped staring at Emma and Sean and pointed my head at Darcy.

"Yeah…here." I said.

"You're jealous, aren't you? All you can do is stare at them." Darcy said, rolling her eyes.

"Sort of, I really don't know why." I said.

"Yeah right." Darcy said sarcastically.

"Okay everyone, in your seats. Now, for homework, you had to write a poem about some feelings you've had, in the past or now. JT, why don't you go first?" said Mrs. Kwan.

I got up and started to read, paying close attention to Emma and Sean.

_Never felt like this before_

_Feels like someone's always closing the door_

_Have no opinion to give anymore_

_They fell in love again_

_A sink that won't shut off_

_Glue that won't stop sticking_

_I just sit there staring_

_While I wish I had the same thing_

"Impressive JT, good job." Mrs. Kwan said.

Emma gave me a look as I sat back down. She knew it was about her and Sean, and it didn't look like she liked it at all.

* * *

**After School:**

Emma caught up with me when I was walking down the street. Probably another lame complaint about my poem.

"JT, what was that poem about?" Emma said.

"None of your business." I said.

"Me and Sean, right? It was obvious. Why are you jealous?" Emma said.

"I don't know, okay? I just don't know. Maybe it's because I've formed feelings for you!" I said.

I cannot believe that just came out of my mouth. Emma just stared at me, having no idea what to say.

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that." Emma said.

"It just slipped out." I said, and walked away.

I was so embarrassed, it wasn't even funny. Now Emma knows I like her…and now she's going to feel bad. Or, maybe she's selfless and won't. But I know Emma, and I don't think she'd do that.

When I got home, once again, I heard the familiar sounds of Sabrina's Hilary Duff CD playing.

_Oh I try to be normal  
I try to put one foot in front of the other  
And I feel  
You don't even know I'm alive  
I open my mouth cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky  
And I feel  
You think that I'm out of my mind  
And maybe your scared to be right  
But you'll never know till you get me alone_

It always seemed like Sabrina always played the right song, just when I was feeling that way. I knew Emma would be wondering what was going on, after I just walked away. I really don't know what she's thinking, maybe that I'm a total psycho, or that she has the same feelings.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Paige waved to me down the hall as I went to my locker. I waved back, a little unusual, but nice.

"Damn combination!" Sean said, kicking the locker.

I went over and easily opened his locker.

"Uh thanks." Sean said.

I went back to my locker and crammed my skateboard and backpack inside. I saw Emma walking down the hall, and turned away. She walked over to Sean, and they started kissing.

"Guys, no one wants to see you all over each other. Please, do us a favor and save the tongue action for after school." Mrs. Kwan said.

They ignored her and kept kissing.

Mrs. Kwan pulled Emma away from Sean.

"I mean business, you two. Detention after school." Mrs. Kwan said.

Sean kicked his locker again, and Emma just rolled her eyes. They held hands and walked away. What were those two thinking, just making out in the hallway like that, and especially with Mrs. Kwan's watchful eye over them!

* * *

**After School:**

I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I was. I needed to talk to Emma, maybe she'd give me a chance, or at least a response to what I said.

"JT…" Emma said.

"I know what I said shocked you. But I have to explain. First of all, I never thought I'd fall in love with you, but I did. I don't know why. You've just always been there…through my breakup. You let me help you. You laugh at my jokes. It's just a feeling I've never experienced before. For once, you weren't playing me…you really, really liked me as a friend." I said.

"That was so sweet, JT, but I'm going out with Sean, you know that right?" Emma said.

"I knew you were going to say that. I'm not blind, Emma, I saw you two in your bedroom, in the hallway, all the time. And you know what, I can't do this to myself. Cause I know you don't love me back." I said.

"It's not that JT…it's just that…" Emma said.

"You owe Sean? Well, you've definitely paid him back, so don't go using that as an excuse." I said.

"I'm not…I'm just confused. I mean, I love Sean more than anything. But you're awesome too." Emma said.

"I really don't know either, Em." I said.

"This just sucks. I know Sean just came back, but after our little make-out session…I just sort of felt something for some reason. Sean's always understood me, he's just so caring…" Emma said.

"You don't have to explain Em. All I wanted was to tell you how I feel, and I got to do what I wanted, so I'll let you go and make out with Sean." I said.

I didn't even look back as I walked away.

_And I'm findin it hard, hard to belive  
And i feel like I'm livin' inside a dream  
And no one believes  
And no one sees  
That I'm sorry for wastin all your time  
And I'm sorry for losin' on the line_

Emma kept trying to call me, but I just blocked every single one of her calls. Whatever she had to say, I didn't want to hear. Honestly, I think she can go with Sean and just get screwed like the million other times. She never can seem to learn from their multiple breakups, but things happened like that for a reason.

A reason Emma will never figure out.

* * *

**The lyrics in this chapter are Hilary Duff's "Do You Want Me?" and Puddle of Mudd's "Heel Over Head." The poem, an original I wrote just for this story. Who will Emma choose? And will Sean and Emma fall apart? Only in the next chapter!**


	7. Can't Turn Back

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 7-****Can't Turn Back

* * *

**

I don't know if Emma will ever want to talk to me again. I was mean to her the last time we talked…and that was only because I wanted her to realize what she had been missing all along. I'm not self-centered, but she just never saw me. Not the way I wanted her too.

At school, Darcy came up to my locker with a huge envelope and a smile.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A invitation to one of the best parties of the year!" Darcy said, handing it to me.

I opened the envelope. Inside was a paper with a bunch of stuff on it, all boldfaced. "Party!" one said. "Free drinks and entertainment" another said. "Make Out Room!" said another.

"Looks like a Jay Hogart-ish party to me." I said.

"Yeah, it sort of is, but we need to go! Sean and Emma are going to be there, and you know, you have to watch out for those two." Darcy said.

"I guess." I said.

Sean was walking down the hall, putting up flyers, with Emma's face on his shoulder and body positioned next to his. Jay slapped some flyers on the lockers with Sean.

"One thing I know, this party's sure going to be interesting." I said.

Once we got in class, Mrs. Kwan started class and picked Emma to read her poem from last class. She was the only one who didn't read her poem, so everyone was pretty curious about it.

_Says he loves me_

_Says he cares more_

_But does he love me?_

_More than that guy?_

_Questions running through my head_

_That will never be answered_

She walked back to her seat, and gave me a little wink. Obviously meant that whole poem was meant for me…strange, but cool.

* * *

**At the party, later on:**

Darcy and I arrived at the party, which was at one of those hip-looking trashy clubs. There were a million lights above the sound stage, flashing purple, blue, and green. Sparkles and confetti sprinkled from the ceiling.

I looked for Emma and Sean amongst the pools of people dancing. Walking through the endless crowd, I managed to see a tall blonde and a short dirty blonde dancing, obviously Emma and Sean.

"Want a soda or something?" Darcy asked.

"No, I'm good." I said.

I saw Amy out of the corner of my eye, drinking down a beer. Apparently it was an open bar. She sucked it down and signaled the bartender to give her another one.

"C'mon, you asshole. Another beer!" Amy said.

I looked back at Emma and Sean, still dancing. Emma pulled away and walked near the bathrooms. I had to talk to her.

"Emma…we need to talk." I said.

"Talk? About what? Apparently you don't get the hint, do you?" Emma said.

"That you don't like me? I got that, Emma. I just think we need to…sort things out." I said.

"Well, we've sorted plenty out, so if you would mind, I'd like to go to the bathroom." Emma said.

"Go right ahead, your highness." I said.

I walked back into the main room. A DJ was spinning a different set, and everyone was dancing along. I saw Sean talking to Amy. She had yet another beer in her hand, and she looked like she was pretty drunk.

"Hey Darcy, see Sean and Amy over there?" I said.

"Yeah…they've been talking ever since Emma left." Darcy said.

"Weird…really weird." I said.

"It's nothing, probably." Darcy said.

We were still looking at Sean and Amy talking. Sean touched her shoulder, and they were flirting pretty heavily. That's when they started making out.

Emma walked out of the bathroom, and caught Sean and Amy in the act. Thank god she did, she would have never believed me anyway.

"How could you Sean?" Emma said, confused and about to cry.

"Do what? It's not like we were going out." Sean said.

Darcy and I moved closer at this point. Something was definitely going to happen.

Emma, really mad at this point, punched Sean. Right in the middle of his face. He let out a squeal, which made everyone around look and start laughing.

"Did Sean just squeal?" Darcy said, laughing.

"Wow, Emma is pretty pissed." I said.

Emma walked away from the scene, in tears of frustration. Sean and Amy ignored the whole thing and kept making out. Those assholes, they don't even care about anything.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Emma walked up to me slowly before homeroom, little red marks near her eyes, signaling that she had just cried.

"JT, I'm really sorry. I treated you like crap." Emma said.

"It's ok. I could have been happy for you and Sean." I said.

"Don't even mention Sean. He's just a big fake who used me, again." Emma said.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

"I don't know what I'm going to do…I mean, even through all this, I still like him." Emma said.

"I still can't believe you punched him. A total classic, and that little squeal that came out of his mouth, even funnier." I said.

"He deserved it. And with Amy, too, I can't believe that one." Emma said.

"Sean will hook up with someone just to hook up with someone." I said.

"No wonder why none of his relationships ever last." Emma said.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

"So JT, I feel like I owe you a apology." Emma said.

"Ok, well you can apologize if you want." I said.

"You're the only one who's always cared for me, with Sean or without Sean. You've always been there." Emma said.

She leant over and gently kissed me. I kissed her back, happier than I've ever been. Emma was a dream…someone who needed a lot of caring for, and I was happy to give it to her.

* * *

**JT and Emma finally together, aww! Will there be any interferences between their new found relationships? A old girlfriend emerge from the shadows? You'll see in the next chapter!**

**P.S- The lyrics in this song are Mario's "Let me Love You." The poem, once again, is a original from me created for the story.**


	8. Lingering Doubts

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 8- Lingering Doubt**

Emma and I are going to have lunch soon, sort of our first date. It was at a not-so-fancy restaurant, so I just grabbed some jeans, a t-shirt, and my trusty old shell necklace.

Hey cutie pie. Emma said once we got in the restaurant.

Hey sexy lady. I said.

We sat down at a table next to two guys who looked pretty athletic. Emma was staring at them, whether they were chugging a soda or chomping on a fry.

Emma, what are you doing? I said.

Nothing...that guy is so well built... Emma said.

Emma, I'm your boyfriend. Not cool. I said.

Just joking! Gosh! Emma said.

The rest of the meal was basically like that. Emma getting me all fired up, eating spaghetti and getting the sauce all over my nose. Overall, it was a pretty good first date.

When I got home, the stereo was blasting throughout the house. My dad was lounging downstairs, cracking open Bud Lights and smoking the house down.

Hey son, down here. Dad yelled.

I went downstairs and coughed at the thick smoke in the air. Dad was watching a football game. About 10 or so empty beer bottles surrounded him.

I said.

That blonde chick who was over here...what was she doing here? Dad said.

She's my girfriend. I said.

Girlfriend? That skinny tall thing? James, please...she's no good for you. Dad said.

You don't know what's good for me! You're drunk most of the time! I said.

Now James, you know that's not true. Sure, I enjoy a good smoke and beer once in awhile, but that doesn't hurt you. James, you really should take my advice. She's foolin around with you, kiddo. Dad said.  
You don't even know Emma! I said.

I know enough to say she's gonna do something bad. That Emma, I remember long ago they were always over here. She'd always shoot you down, James, and you just forget about it. Dad said.

She's changed, Dad, but whatever. I said.

I headed back upstairs. I don't know why dad was being so horrible, since he said he liked Emma before. Maybe he was right, but who could assume that?

_I wanna give every part of you the attention it deserves  
I want to take it slow get you in the mood  
Cuz the clocks not gunna turn  
We've been waiting for a couple of weeks  
And i know we shouldn't rush  
Theres no one here but us_

**School the Next Day:**

You're going out...with her? Darcy exclaimed.

Yes, I'm going out with Emma. I said.

After she treated you like crap for Sean? Darcy said.

Is there a problem? I said.

No, I'm just shocked, I wouldn't think you'd go out with someone like that. Darcy said.

Well, sorry if you don't agree with it. I said.

JT, you don't get my point. If she betrays you once, she will do it again, and it doesn't even have to be Sean. Darcy said.

Well, we'll just have to see. I said.

I turned back to my locker and waited for Emma to come. I waited a long time, even a little bit after the bell rang and Mrs. Kwan yelled at me to get in class.

So, Emma huh? Manny asked. I had the pleasure of sitting right next to her.

Yep, Emma. I said.

So that's why you said no. Manny said.

No, not really. I said no because I didn't like you that way, plain and simple. I said.

Anyway, Darcy told me that Sean cheated on Emma. Pretty bad, but in a way I think she deserves it. Manny said.

And why would Emma deserve it? I asked.

Because she's been a bitch to me, one to you, and you cave in and go out with her! Manny said.

I could only wonder why everyone disapproved of Emma and I. Nothing was wrong with us, sure Emma wasn't that nice, but sometimes all of us can be mean...

**At JT's House:**

Darcy decided to pop over my house after school, so she was over and we were doing homework, or at least I was trying to.

Hey JT, have you ever thought about something... Darcy said.

Yeah, I've thought about a million things. School, friends, parents. I said.

No, like thought about us. Darcy said.

Um...to tell you the truth, no. I said.

Well, it would be in your best interest to think about it, before Emma goes breaking your heart. Darcy said, getting closer to me.

She won't...I hope. I said.

You can't be sure, JT. Never can be sure. Sean is probably at her house with a cheap apology. Knowing Emma, she'll forgive him and they'll start making out. Darcy said.

She wouldn't cheat on me after Sean cheated on her. I said.

It's a possibility, it could happen. Just think, Emma Cameron. Darcy said.

Now you are starting to freak me out, Darcy. What the heck is going on with you? You on crack? I said.

No, sorry, just lost in love land. Darcy said.

Love land...okay now you're really freaking me out. I said.  
I'm sort of freaking myself out too. Let's just stick with the homework. Darcy said.

Darcy's behavior kind of made me think about how she feels. Maybe she has feelings for me...if she did then who knows what I would do...

**A love triangle, hmmm...Will Emma and JT crack under pressure? Or will JT fall for Darcy? Only in Chapter 9!**

P.S- Lyrics are from Ryan Cabrera's Let's Take Our Time.

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, I wouldn't of kept going on with this if it weren't for you guys!

Psychic Child Of The Corn- I always look forward to a I await a update comment on each chapter! Makes me keep writing!

StorytellerD- You write amazing JT/Emma fics, you were part of my inspiration for doing JT/Emma fics. Thanks for your great review!

Candy Coated Death- One of my first reviewers...thanks!

_  
_


	9. Take Me Under

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 9-****Take Me Under

* * *

**

"_Hey JT, have you ever thought about something..."_

"_Yeah, I've thought about a million things. School, friends, parents…"_

"_No, like thought about us."_

Why couldn't I let it **go? **The fact Darcy was getting to me, and the fact I wasn't completely disgusted by it, scared me. I wanted to be completely committed to Emma, but these stinging thoughts in my head wouldn't let me.

Emma was walking around the park, handing out flyers. I ran over and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey honey! Wanna help me pass these things out?" Emma asked me.

"Sure…but I have to ask you something first." I said.

We walked over to a shady area with a crippled tablecloth on it. I looked around for any sign of anyone from Degrassi.

"Have you talked to Sean lately?" I asked.

"A little, but not because I wanted to talk. He came up to me, apologizing and all. We're sort of friends. Why?" Emma replied.

"I don't know, just curious." I said.

* * *

**At School:**

I looked at Darcy while walking by her locker. After she had lied to me, and after she had tried to seduce me, I didn't want to talk to her.

_Surrounded by familiar faces without names  
None of them know me or want to share my pain  
And they only wish to bask in my light, then fade  
away  
To win my love, to them a game  
To watch me live my life in pain  
When all is done and the glitter fades, fades  
away  
They'll get theirs eventually  
And I hope I'm there_

"JT, please, wait!" Darcy said.

"I don't want to talk." I said.

"Hey, you wanted it and you know it." Darcy said.

"It's just really weird with you. First you're a great friend, and now you're all obsessed with me, wanting me…when did this happen Darcy? Did you just wake up one day and say I love JT today and I'm gonna seduce him? Not cool." I said.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you. It's just weird, JT. You just grew on me, you make me feel like I can be myself, and I don't have to be this conceited cheerleader." Darcy said.

"Oh, so you're not a conceited cheerleader? You know what really pissed me off though, is that you know I have a girlfriend, Darcy. And you tell me she's off with Sean? I almost believed you there for a second. It's something Manny would do, and it's something I never imagined you doing." I said.

"I don't know JT…Emma's just so, stuck up. You shouldn't be with her." Darcy said.

"Well I am, so suck it up and deal with it! Plus, a good friend would understand and not do what you did. You should be happy for me." I said.

"Oh, and aren't you Mr. Smart? You tried to do the same thing with Emma and Sean!" Darcy said.

"That was way different. First of all, I didn't interfere with them and say, "Oh, Sean's not good enough" just like you said." I said.

"Whatever. I'm not wasting my time here." Darcy said.

"Fine with me." I said.

* * *

**At Lunch:**

I sat my plate of French fries, calzone, and Gatorade at Emma's table.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked.

"Darcy thinks you're not good enough for me, the hor. She tried to get me to cheat on you!" I said.

"That bitch. I never liked her." Emma said.

"I know. She said you were stuck up, and that I tried to intervene with you and Sean." I said.

"You were just jealous, because you're the great caring boyfriend you are." Emma said.

I gave her a slight kiss as we dug into our lunches.

Manny walked down the aisle and her brown eyes were fixed on me. She scanned to room to see if there was anywhere else to sit, then eventually plopped her place next to Emma.

"I know, I know. But there's no where else, and I was hoping to bury the hatchet." Manny said.

"Only if you apologize for blowing me off for Spinner." Emma said.

"That was ages ago, Em, but I'll say sorry anyway." Manny said.

"Ok, I'm good then. Mystery Meat, huh?" Emma said.

* * *

**After School:**

**Princess Manny: **so, darc being mean?_  
_**yorkthedork: **as always_  
_**Princess Manny: **don't let her bother you, I'm glad you and em are doing good._  
_**yorkthedork: **thanks, I'm glad too._  
_**Princess Manny: **I wish things could be different, but it's good_  
_**yorkthedork: **when are you gonna stop crushing many?_  
_**Princess Manny: **I don't know. Eventually. _  
_**yorkthedork: **So many girls just love me…and I have no idea why_  
_**Princess Manny: **It's only because you're, well, different. People like different._  
_

Different?

How could I be different? I'm just JT, normal JT, the one who laughs at anything, all the time…cracks the weirdest jokes possible…makes people stare. Maybe I'm not the same JT. I wouldn't crack a joke just to crack one, and I don't laugh at everything…

I trekked over to Emma's house after I thought about the word different for a few minutes, for some odd, unexplained reason. I knocked on her door and waited for Emma to answer.

No answer, once again. I expected the worst.

I pushed the door open again and went upstairs. I only can hope history won't repeat itself, and I won't find Emma and Sean…not again.

I opened Emma's door, and found nothing. So, I almost shut the door, until I saw something that was a little interesting. I walked in, and grabbed the box. Inside was a….

Condom?

I rushed back downstairs, with the package in my hands. Emma just came out of the bathroom.

"You can't just keep showing up like this." Emma said.

"What are condoms doing in your room?" I asked.

"And now you're trespassing." Emma said.

"Well, I was looking for you, and I saw a box on your bed, so I went in and I found these lovely Trojan Condoms." I said.

"They're Sean's, he left them here by accident." Emma said.

"Ok, whew. I thought you were thinking…" I said.

"No, not yet, it's only been 2 days JT!" Emma said.

We plopped on the couch and watched TV as my thoughts swirled around in a spin cycle.

* * *

**Hey, where's the reviews? lol, please r&r, as the story comes to it's ending! Yes, only 2 or so chappies left, so read now before it ends! Will JT and Emma live happily ever after, or will something happen, once again?**

**-stef**


	10. A Drunken Craze

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 10-****A Drunken Craze

* * *

**

_**Thanks to a brilliant idea from Psychic Child of the Corn, I give a special thanks to her for formulating the basis of this chapter!

* * *

**_

"Good morning everyone! Now, as you know, Spring Break is coming around. So, to celebrate, a pop quiz!" Mr. Simpson exclaimed.

Everyone sighed as Mr. Simpson gleefully handed out the papers.

I looked at Manny, who held several pink envelopes, which I guessed were invitations. Once again, Manny was gonna have a party…and I bet she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

She glanced at me, her finger pointing to the envelopes. She slid one across the floor, in my direction.

"Please, just come. Everyone's going to be there." Manny whispered.

**PARTAAAY!**

**A Spring Break Celebration Party thrown by Manny.**

**At: Manny's house**

**From: 6 pm to 2 am**

**Bring: Whatever you want.**

Sounded like another one of Manny's trashy get-togethers. I crumpled the invitation and made an aim for the basket. Manny gave me a sad look, and returned to the quiz.

* * *

**After School:**

"Why'd you crumple the invitation?" Manny asked.

"Manny, I know what you're doing this for. You're trying to reel me into one of your dirty games." I said.

"Dirty games? Didn't I tell you I was so over that? C'mon JT, partying is your specialty…you know you want to." Manny said.

"Oh, I know what I want. For you to leave me alone, and get Toby or someone to make out with you. I'm sure he willingly will accept." I said.

"I don't want Toby, I want you." Manny said.

"Well, you can't have me. You took advantage of your chance, and in life, you don't get third chances." I said.

Emma gave me a look, signaling for me to come over. I walked over, and saw her give me a odd and disgusted face.

"Another one of Manny's cheesy parties. I'm glad I'm going away for Spring Break." Emma said.

"What? You're going away?" I said.

"Yep, Florida, to visit my long-lost cousin Marnie. I don't even know her, and now I have to go visit her, whoopee. But, at least I'm avoiding the sleaze and cheese." Emma said.

"Now I have to deal with Manny all by myself, whoo hoo." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. Just tell her you're busy." Emma said, giving me a kiss.

* * *

**That Saturday:**

Emma was now gone, away to Florida. Manny eventually convinced me to go, but I was only going because my slutty cousin was visiting. My slutty cousin, the one who dresses in tube tops and Beyonce makeup. Something I'd rather avoid.

"Now go and have fun, James." Mom said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah…I can only hope so." I said.

I arrived at Manny's about 2 minutes later. Once again, it was the same get-up. Pink and blue strobe lights, confetti, and everyone barely dressed.

"JT, what a pleasure. Can I get you a drink?" Manny said.

"Diet Coke, please." I said.

She turned around, and I wandered around the body of people. I saw Liberty in the corner of my eye, making out with some sleazeball. Darcy was staring at me from the other side of the room, glancing at Chester every now and then and winking at me.

Like I cared what that slut did.

Manny came back to me with a glass. I was pretty thirsty, so I downed it pretty quickly. It tasted funky, but I was so thirsty I could care less.

"Thirsty aren't we? I'll get you another one." Manny said.

3 drinks later, and my head was spinning around. I felt weightless, happy, and everyone looked like they'd be a good friend.

"So, want to talk upstairs?" Manny asked me.

"Of course!" I replied.

She smiled, and we walked upstairs. I had to hold her hand, I was so dizzy. We were now in the familarness of Manny's bedroom.

"Wow…it's all pretty." I said.

"Yeah, that's all thanks to Mommy Dearest." Manny said.

"I like her work. My favorite is the Blue Swans, cuz they're so…pretty." I said.

Manny moved a little closer to me, and before you knew it, we were all over each other. Her lips, her body, her everything was all I wanted right now. I was so drunk, I couldn't give a care about Emma.

Wait, _I forgot about Emma._

I snapped out of it and threw Manny on the bed.

"How dare you, you bitch! Slipping alcohol in my drink and getting me so drunk I'd make out with you! You selfish pig!" I said.

"It was your decision, not mine. And now you've cheated." Manny said.

"And now you've been permanently removed from my life, you man sucking whore!" I said.

"Well, if you're gonna be that way, you can just leave!" Manny said.

"I wasn't gonna even come anyway. But some how, your devilish little ways got me. Not anymore, Santos. Not anymore. Don't even speak to me or Emma." I said.

I slammed the door in her face and hurried out of there. I could only hope Emma would understand why this all happened. Manny, the devil who slipped alcohol in my drink, just so I'd make out with her. And now, I was left with the scars of her actions.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

I dialed on my cell phone quickly. I had to call Emma and tell her all about this fiasco. I trusted Emma, so if she was like I thought she was, she'd understand.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"Hey, it's JT. I have a super crazy story to tell you, and please don't hate me forever for this." I said.

"Ok, shoot." Emma said.

"I went to Manny's right? She gave me some Diet Cokes to drink, but little did I know she slipped alcohol in there, so I was drunk. She brought me upstairs, and we started making out, because I was drunk. I'm really mad at Manny because of it. She slipped the alcohol in there just so I would make out with her." I said.

"Wow…that little bitch. I should be upset, but I'm sorry that that happened. I should have been there." Emma said.

"I knew you'd understand, thanks so much. I really feel bad…Manny's such a ass, and I never saw it." I said.

"Well…we've just gotta stay away from her, my boyfriend." Emma said.

"And that's what we'll do. See ya later, love ya!" I said.

I hung up, relieved. Emma forgave me, Manny and Darcy were out of my life, and for once, I was completely satisfied.

Not until my doorbell rang.

* * *

**ooh, what's gonna happen? Once again, kudos to Psychic Child of the Corn, great idea! Thanks also to all my local friendly reviewers, more fun coming up next!**


	11. I'm With You

**Behind These Eyes Chapter 11-****I'm With You

* * *

**

I opened the door and couldn't believe whose face appeared.

Melinda.

She was a girl I had met when I was entering 10th grade. She was a friend of Manny's, and we occasionally talked, but it wasn't anything big. She always used to flirt with me, but I always ignored it and pushed the fact aside. But, one day when she came over, the fact couldn't be hidden anymore.

_She threw me on the bed, her wild eyes staring into my lost green ones. She yanked her top off, only with a bra on, until she yanked that off too. _

"_JT, you know you want this." Melinda said, in a deep, sexy voice I had never heard before._

"_What are you talking about?" I muttered, scared for my life._

"_Oh come on JT, you aren't that stupid…" Melinda said._

_I had to get up. I struggled, because she kept throwing me down. Eventually, I had to grab her shoulders and force her off my body. I ran out of the room, grasping for air, calling for someone's name, anyone's name…_

Yes, I had almost been raped by her. The memories still stuck in my head like glue, even if it was more than a year ago. Her hands on my shoulders pushing me down…not something anyone would like to remember.

"Hi." Melinda said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came because Manny asked me to fetch a few of her belongings here." Melinda said.

"Well, she could have gotten them herself, she's a big girl, and she doesn't need her friend to come here for her." I said.

"I know what happened was scary, ok? But you've got to get over it eventually." Melinda said.

"It's not that easy, Melinda. You know how much crap I've gone through? 2 of my best friends turned out to be bitches, my friends all ditched me, and I almost cheated on my girlfriend because a girl who liked me slipped alcohol into my drink!" I said.

"Wow…well I'm just gonna grab them and go." Melinda said.

"Oh no you're not. This is my house, you go sit on the couch and I'll get them." I said.

I went upstairs and quickly snatched the items Manny left over. Lipstick, a belt, hairbrush…all worthless stuff and I can't believe she still wanted it. I went back downstairs and chucked the items at Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda said, and quickly left.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

* * *

_

**At School:**

Spring break had officially ended, and Emma was back. I had never told her about what happened to me, so I knew I had to eventually. I had to be honest with her, no matter what.

"Hey Em, how was Florida?" I asked.

"Good, besides Marnie. What a annoying pig, god. How was your week?" Emma asked.

"A little screwed up. There's something I have to tell you about my past, something I've never told anyone." I said.

We walked into a empty courtyard, and sat on one of the benches.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Well, when I was going into 10th grade, that summer I met this girl named Melinda. She was one of Manny's friends. One day, we were talking and she just grabbed me and threw me on a bed. Before I knew it, she had no top on and almost raped me." I said.

"JT…oh my god. I'm sorry…no wonder why you were the way you were. I never would of guessed…." Emma said.

"Yeah, it sucked, and she came over to get Manny's stuff the other day. Really awkward, but I let her have it." I said.

"I don't know how we overcame all this, JT. We are the two most unfortunate people in the world. Me, doing it with Jay and getting his gonorrhea, big mistake with big repercussions. You, getting involved with Manny, big mistake yet again." Emma said.

"Yeah…everything's just always screwed up. But at least we have each other." I said.

"Yep, the only thing I can count on when I'm down." Emma said.

She snuggled up to my shoulder, and we just cuddled for a few minutes. It was nice to just relax and not think about any of the troubles surrounding us. People betraying us, lying, screwing…it all just fades away when I'm with Emma. And that's truly the greatest feeling in the world.

_now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

* * *

_

**I know, a super short chapter, and I hope it was a good enough ending for you. I hope you all enjoyed Behind These Eyes, and expect for me to produce more great stories! Remember to stick around with me…I won't do you wrong!**

**Coming Next For Ravenrules:**

"**Screwed"**

**Summary: Spinner Mason is all alone after getting expelled. No one will listen, no one will sympathize, none of his former friends will even talk to him. But when someone unexpected comes back into his life, will sparks fly or will Spinner mess up, yet again?

* * *

**


End file.
